fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Perithmos
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Defense Down |weaknesses = Dragon Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by WhiteoutTM }} Perithmos are Elder Dragons first introduced in Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology These beasts have a primarily indigo-colored body and a large, box-shaped, light blue-colored head. The underside of their body is colored pink. Their limbs sport four black, hooked claws on each foot. A single row of black spines that run along the sides of the head, body, arms, legs, and tail. Their most noticeable features are the large, arm-like appendages on their back. These arms possess four claws like their feet, along with a vestigial thumb. The tail is long and ends with a round club that has five large spikes, three of which curve upwards. Abilities Perithmos use the large arms on their back to attack. They can cover their body with the Dragon Element, causing their attacks to deal more damage. They also spew an acidic fluid. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Armed Dragon *Family: Perith Habitat Range The primary habitat for these Elder Dragons is the Destroyed Clearing, which was created by a single individual. They have been spotted in other areas, such as the Evergreen Jungle, Overflowing Cauldron, Placid Meadow, Sandy Shore, and the Skyscraper Mountains. Ecological Niche Perithmos are powerful predators that are high in the food chain. Lesser monsters such as Aterux, Great Bludggi, and Retenar are easy prey for the dragons. Competition for food and territory include the likes of Ampaltus, Carnofex, Davolius, Sigmohrias and other predatory Elder Dragons. Zeograth are especially dangerous as they are much larger and wield the Thunder Element, which Perithmos are weak against. Biological Adaptations The Elder Dragons' wings have evolved into large, arm-like appendages, similar to Gore Magala and its adult form. However, they cannot fly but make up for it by being able to climb almost any surface. These arms can grab and crush prey and enemies alike. They can easily lift large rocks from the ground and toss them like crumbled up paper. Each and every cell in its body produces and contains the Dragon Element. It is able to release the element by contracting its cells at high speeds inside its muscles. This produces an aura of Dragon Element around certain body parts, or even its entire body. They can also spit an acidic substance when distressed. Behavior These creatures are highly aggressive and territorial predators that won't hesitate in attacking hunters if spotted. Carves Low Rank This monster cannot be fought in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Equipment Note: only the finals forms of weapons and armor will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Adrenaline +1, Attack Up (M), Latent Power +1, Partbreaker, Ruthlessness, Demonic Blessing, Taunt Gunner Armor Skills: Adrenaline +1, Attack Up (M), Latent Power +1, Partbreaker, Ruthlessness, Demonic Blessing, Taunt Weapons Attacks *'Roar': Perithmos roars when it first spots the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Does no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Perithmos takes a step forward and bites the hunter. Deals a small amount of damage. If Perithmos's head is covered in Dragon Element, it will deal slightly more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Biting Tail Swipe': Perithmos bites the hunter as it turns around to whip them with its tail. Deals a small amount of damage. If Perithmos's head and/or tail is covered in Dragon Element, it will deal slightly more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Tail Slam': Perithmos swings its tail around before slamming it down on the ground. Deals a small amount of damage. If Perithmos's tail is covered in Dragon Element, it will deal more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Claw Swipe': Perithmos swipes the hunter with one of its arms. Deals a small amount of damage. If Perithmos's arm is covered in Dragon Element, it will deal more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Charge': Perithmos charges at the hunter in an attempt to run them over. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If Perithmos's body is covered in Dragon Element, it will deal more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Punch': Perithmos punches the hunter with one of its arms. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If Perithmos's body is covered in Dragon Element, it will deal more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'One-Two Combo': Perithmos performs a jab and cross combo like a boxer. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If Perithmos's arms are covered in Dragon Element, it will deal more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Hand Slap': Perithmos delivers an earth-shaking series of slamming-slaps to the ground, sending nearby enemies skyward. Perithmos will slap the ground 6 times in a row before using both hands to slap the ground at once. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. If Perithmos's arms are covered in Dragon Element, it will deal even more damage and send out shock waves that inflict Dragonblight. *'Ground Pound': Perithmos stands on in its hind legs for a moment, raising its arms high into the air. It then drops down, slamming its arms into the ground in front of it. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. If Perithmos's arms are covered in Dragon Element, it will deal even more damage and send out a shock wave that inflict Dragonblight. *'Giant Punch': Perithmos will start swinging one of its arms around, charging a wind-up punch. After 6 swings, Perithmos will let its fist fly. Deals a large amount of damage. If Perithmos's arm is covered in Dragon Element, it will deal even more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Double Palm Strike': Perithmos rears back a bit before striking with open hands, as if it were shoving the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. If Perithmos's arms are covered in Dragon Element, it will deal more damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Bone Crush': Perithmos's pin attack. It will place its arms on the ground before lunging at the hunter. If it hits them, it will grab them and pick them. Afterwards, it'll throw them if the hunter doesn't break free in time. *'Gigantic Rock Throw': Perithmos grabs a rock from the ground and throws it at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Dragon Slam': Whenever Perithmos's body is covered in Dragon Element (this will most often happen whenever it enters rage mode), it will jump up high into the air. When it lands on the ground, a dome of Dragon Element will explode around its body. Deals a very large amount of damage and inflicts Dragonblight if it doesn't KO the hunter first. *'Dragon Bursts': Perithmos will place its hands on the ground and channel Dragon Element energy into the ground. This will cause geysers of Dragon Element to star erupting from the ground. These geysers inflict a moderate amount of damage and inflict Dragonblight. *'Acid Blast': Perithmos spews a large quantity of acidic liquid at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Defense Down. *'Acid Globs': Perithmos spits a glob of acid in three different directions. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Defense Down. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Neck = ★★ *Torso = ★★ *Arms = ★ *Front Legs = ★ *Back Legs Leg = ★★ *Tail = ★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★ Introduction Cutscene The hunter walks into the Destroyed Clearing. It's quite obvious that the area's sole resident has been busy. A majority of the trees in the area have been reduced to mere stumps. Several logs lay scattered across the ground. The mess is a sure sign that the hunter's target is nearby. However, the hunter's attention is captured by a nearby rumbling sound. The hunter turns around in time to see Perithmos barreling towards them at full speed. The hunter dives out of the way and Perithmos slides to a stop. The Elder Dragon slowly turns to face the hunter, giving them a piercing stare. The beast unfolds its arms and slams them against the ground, rearing up to let out its bellow. The hunt begins. Notes *Perithmos's design was inspired by concept art for Nergigante. *Perithmos has a Pin Attack; it grabs a hunter with one of its arms and crushes them, before tossing them away. *Perithmos's head, arms, and chest can be broken. Its tail can be severed and subsequently carved. *Its roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *At random intervals during the battle, Perithmos will discharge the Dragon Element from a certain body part. The affected body part will deal more damage during certain attacks and inflict Dragonblight. When entering rage mode, it will cover its entire body in the Dragon Element. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:WhiteoutTM